As Easy As 1,2,3
by Princess Twila
Summary: England is spending the holidays at Alfred's, and they end up dancing the night away.  Warnings: shounen-ai  boyxboy , fluff, language  thanks Arthur , human names used.  GO USUK!  Rated T to be safe.


As Easy As 1, 2, 3…

Summary: Alfred and Arthur are spending Christmas together, and upon seeing Alfred rocking out to the Christmas songs on the radio, Arthur attempts to teach him how to _really_ dance…you can imagine how this is going to turn out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Considering how much USUK stuff I've written, Hetalia would only be about USUK if I did own it. So clearly, I do not own Hetalia.

Characters: Alfred F. Jones (America), Arthur Kirkland (England).

Warnings: Human names used, Language, Yaoi (boyxboy).

* * *

><p>"Alfred, what in the sweet name of Queen Elizabeth are you doing?"<p>

"C'mon, man, I didn't think you were so old and stuffy that you couldn't tell dancing when you saw it!" Alfred continued bopping around his living room in time to the Christmas songs on the radio. Right now they were listening to Glee Cast sing _Extraordinary Merry Christmas_. Arthur rolled his eyes at this, satisfied that the American at least moved in time with the beat; if there was anything that bugged the Englishman about dancing, it was when a person couldn't keep a beat.

"_Dancing_ implies a sense of coordination and pattern; what you're doing doesn't quite follow with that definition," Arthur snorted. Alfred flipped him the victory bird and continued jamming out in his own style. Arthur rolled his eyes again and stared out the window of Alfred's New York City penthouse. The nighttime city lights were just coming on, and the humongous tree in Rockefeller Plaza was positively blinding when Arthur looked down upon the plaza. Arthur didn't quite know why the American insisted on an ostentatious celebration, but it perfectly reflected Alfred's flamboyant, carefree, and optimistic nature. Arthur grumbled at the show, but secretly he felt invigorated by the American's traditions and the opportunity to celebrate with him. Hence why his inner child had jumped at the chance to come and spend Christmas and the New Year's with Alfred while his outer adult had taken some persuading.

"If you're such an expert, let's see _you_ dance," Alfred teased, stopping his bouncing on the couch long enough to quirk an eyebrow at the Brit sitting stoically in the armchair. Arthur flushed a deep red.

"A-a-absolutely not, you insufferable git!" Arthur stammered angrily. "Besides, the tempo isn't right!"

"The what?"

"The te- oh, never mind." Arthur's response caused Alfred to huff at him. He climbed off of the couch and, grabbing Arthur's hand, began trying to tug him off of the armchair.

"Alfred-what-stop this this instant!"

"C'mon, Iggy! Show me what _you_ think dancing is!" Alfred whined. Arthur found himself out of his comfortable seat and stumbling forward from the momentum of Alfred's tugging; _damn_ that boy was strong! Arthur glared at him.

"Fine. But I need a wide open space."

"Easier done than said!" the American said cheerfully, and soon the furniture was littered about the perimeters of the room. Arthur continued to glare at the American.

"This isn't the right beat; I can't dance to this music," he snapped irritably. It was now Alfred's turn to roll his eyes at Arthur as he tuned the radio to a different channel. After several minutes of Arthur refusing the songs on the radio, Arthur sighed resignedly and pulled his iPod out of his pocket.

"Do you have a dock?" he asked. Alfred lit up and, shutting off the radio, hooked the iPod up to his dock and speakers. He scrolled down to Arthur's Christmas playlist and hit _shuffle_. Immediately a series of traditional carols played on flute, lyre, harp, and other string instruments came on. As the calming olden tunes washed over his ears, Arthur relaxed and closed his eyes. These songs always reminded him of the medieval times and the holiday celebrations with spiced apple cider, candlelight suppers, real mistletoe hanging from the eaves of a barn, and swirling ball gowns. Of course, the dances from this time period required a partner…Arthur smirked to himself. This was going to be fun.

"Alfred, come here," he commanded, humor glinting in his emerald eyes. Alfred looked at him suspiciously but obeyed.

"Now, the dances that go with this music are all line dances of a sort, and in a line dance, the gentleman – that is, myself – needs a lady partner. Considering we have a lack of ladies here, you will do the ladies' part," Arthur smiled mischievously. Alfred's jaw dropped and he began to object as Arthur swept up Alfred's right hand with his left and placed his left hand on Alfred's shoulder blade. Quickly leading Alfred through a series of promenades, he swung the protesting boy around in a circle, ignoring Alfred's lack of dancing knowledge as the American accidentally stepped on his toes on several occasions. He was having too much fun forcing Alfred around to really care; that and the fact that he still had his heavy combat boots on helped him ignore any pain in his feet.

Arthur smiled to himself as he sensed the American surrender to the intrigue of the dance. As Alfred stopped vocally protesting, Arthur slowed down the pace of the dance, leading them fluidly through the figures and allowing them to enjoy the dance. Alfred stumbled through a few of the steps, but for the most part he perfectly mirrored Arthur's own steps. Arthur smiled and raised an eyebrow at the American as if to ask how he liked the dance. Alfred scowled and shrugged in response.

Finally the series of songs ended. Arthur let go of his 'lady' partner and bowed, looking up to see if Alfred would do anything. Alfred merely looked at Arthur, puzzled.

"You curtsy," Arthur said, enjoying the shocked outrage on the younger nation's face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alfred said.

"You did play the part of the lady here," Arthur smirked. Alfred shook his head and crossed his arms, pouting. Arthur gave it up and took off his outer belt and jacket and loosened his tie; the exertions of the dance made it too hot for his entire army ensemble. Sitting down on the couch, he unlaced his boots and massaged his feet; combat boots were not made for dancing! Walking over to the dock to retrieve his iPod, he saw that Alfred had also taken off his bomber jacket, army jacket, shoes, and tie, and he was in the process of untucking his white collared shirt. Arthur slipped the iPod back into his jacket pocket and sat back down to continue massaging his aching feet. Alfred got back up and retuned the radio to the Christmas station.

Concentrating on his feet, Arthur completely missed Alfred sneaking up to him. One moment, he was rubbing circles through his socks; the next, he was standing up as Alfred grabbed Arthur's right hand and placed his own left hand on Arthur's waist, dropping him into a dip. Arthur's knee-jerk reaction was to protest, and a stream of curses was the result of Alfred's daring move.

"C'mon Iggy; I had to play the girl there for a bit, now _you_ have to be one while _I_ get to be the man here." Alfred's cerulean blue eyes were so close to Arthur's, and Arthur's breath hitched at the proximity between their faces. Alfred pulled Arthur into an upright position and immediately led him through a series of spins and complicated footwork; Arthur vaguely remembered the steps as being part of swing dancing. He was glad that it was common for ballroom dancers to learn both the male and female parts as Alfred once again led him into a dip.

"You know they call the move leading up to this the 'arm-breaker' for a good reason," Arthur said wryly as Alfred led him into a third dip a little later on. Alfred grinned at him. "I won't break your arm, Iggy; I've had lots of practice swing dancing."

"_You've_ done swing dancing on a regular basis?"

"I did have the Harlem Renaissance in the Roaring Twenties…you know, flappers and all that jazz." Alfred snickered at his pun.

One song led to another, and soon a slick sheen of sweat clung to their bodies. Arthur ended up shedding his tie completely and untucking his shirt, and Alfred loosened the top few buttons on his own shirt. They danced their way through _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_ by Bruce Springsteen, _My Only Wish_ by Britney Spears, _First Snow_ by Manheim Steamroller, and _Sleigh Ride_ by Andy Williams, among many others. Arthur relished the dancing and the contact it brought between them…a light trailing of fingers across the waist…a mischievous smirk that made their breaths catch…hot awareness of everywhere their bodies touched, from their interlaced fingers to Alfred's arm supporting Arthur behind his back.

As they danced, the two became more and more and more bold, adding moves that were not swing moves but latin or standard moves, until they had completely morphed from swing dancing to latin dancing. Alfred still led the dancing, and Arthur followed everything that Alfred threw at him.

"How is it that you know the girl parts so well?" Alfred ribbed as they spun through a lively cha-cha.

"I have been dancing much longer than you have been _alive_, git," Arthur sniped back. Alfred responded with that infuriating grin of his.

Finally the two could stand on their feet no longer. They collapsed onto the furniture at the edges of the room, gasping for breath. Texas had steamed up, and Alfred took them off of his face to wipe them clean. Scooting them back up the bridge of his nose, he grinned at Arthur.

"How was that for dancing, old man?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at him, muttering.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear ya." Alfred dramatically cupped his hand around his ear.

"I _said_, you did a fine job!" Arthur shouted. Alfred winced as Arthur's eyebrows slanted dangerously. They sat companionably in silence for a little while, regaining their breaths and listening to the Christmas tunes on the radio station. Finally Arthur's playful side got the better of him.

"Hey Alfred," he said. The American glanced up at him. Arthur grinned a sardonic grin and made an air guitar. He slowly started head-banging, allowing his floppy blonde hair to fly in all directions. His punk instincts soon returned, and he began bopping all around the living room. At first Alfred was astonished, but then he joined in with a delighted grin. They ended the evening together the way it had started: dancing.

* * *

><p>So yeah...what happens when I'm listening to Christmas music on my iTunes, and I've just completed my first semester of college having joined two brand new clubs that I've never joined before: Ballroom Dancing and Anime? This fluff or whatever happnes :D Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
